All I Need In The Summer
by psychedeliclalonde
Summary: Gilbert runs into an unexpected citizen at the grocery store. PruCan.


Gilbert flopped down on the couch and took a sip of his newly opened beer. It was summer and he couldn't feel any damn better. He was at his family's beach house, alone, and he wouldn't have it any other way. This was the summer before he started college, his last few month free before being locked down with school work that he hadn't missed during the year he took off. Saying this, Gil is 19 and probably shouldn't be drinking beer, alone, in a big house, that has two floors. God knows he will fall somehow and break his bones. Down the stairs or off of the patio, he is bound to do it sooner or later.

Gilbert flips through the channels trying to find something interesting on the television. Alas, he finds nothing but cheesy romance movies that he would never admit that the reason he wasn't watching them is because he's seen them all a few times. He would never do that. Nope, never.

With a frustrated groan he puts the remote on the coffee table in front of him and got up to go to the kitchen. With Gilbert being Gilbert, he had already finished his beer and threw it into the recycling bin. Reaching the fridge his red eyes scanned for another beer, finding that there was none he cussed, he was sure he had like 10 more, but apparently not. Slipping on his red high top converse he makes his way out of his family's beach house, almost forgetting to grab the keys to his Jeep Patriot, almost.

"Making my way downtown walkin fast faces pass and I'm home bound," Gilbert belts out along with his CD. He loved this song and would listen to it any time of the day, much like all of the other songs on his favorite CD with all of his favorite songs on it. Pulling up to a stop light Gilbert skips the next song to find his current obsession playing, In The Summer. He didn't know why or how but he heard this song one day and it has been in his life ever since. Mostly because it spoke the truth, all he did need was his babe and a million melodies in the summer.

Gilbert pulled up to the grocery store, turned off his car, and hopped out. Whistling as he grabbed a buggie, he made his way into the store. Skipping merely towards the refrigerated section, he turned into the aisle that would hold his macaroni and mashed potatoes. Hey, as long as he was there why not get some foodage that he would enjoy later? Coming to the refrigerated aisle he picked out his German beer he proceeded to the checkout area.

Passing by the spice and whatnot aisle on his way, he stopped dead in hi tracks. Could it be? No. That persons hair was not like honey. It was more like, yellow. Yea, yea, crappy comparison. So sue me. Pushing the cart, Gilbert once again made his way towards the checkout area, glancing around to make sure that if they were here, he would know. Coming up to the cash register, Gilbert put his items on the converter belt. Puting his items in the bag after paying, he made his way out into the parking lot.

"Fucking piece of shit vending machine," Gilbert heard someone mutter. "I gave you the money that I tore the house apart looking for! I just wanted a snickers bar," he followed the sound of the voice and poked his head around the corner of the wall to see a figure with a big red hoodie on and honey gold colored hair, with a single strand of hair forming an almost perfect curl on the top of their head.

Quietly walking behind the figure, Gilbert wrapped his arms around their waist, causing a shriek to rise out of the figure in front of him. Moving to hit the person directly behind them, they stopped when they saw who it was.

"Gilbert! I didn't know that you'd be in town, I thought you were coming in two weeks," Matthew Williams exclaimed as he returned the hug but facing Gilbert this time.

"Well I decided to come up early, I just got here yesterday and I was going to come by tomorrow to see my Birdie~," Gilbert said with a heart warming smile only Matthew and his pet bird would ever see. The blond in front of him replied by giving the red eyed male a chaste kiss, pulling away only to give him a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much Gil," the young canadian said while burying his head into Gilbert's shoulder.

"I missed you too Mattie," the prussian laughed while rubbing Matthew's back. "Hey, do you want to come over and stay at my house tonight," Gilbert questioned while moving to look at the lavender eyes of his love.

"Oh-of course! Let me just go tell Al that I'm leaving with you so he won't flip out and send a send a search party," Matthew set off with a chuckle. Gilbert made his way to his car, packed everything up, and drove up to the fire lane and waited for the younger male to appear out of the store. Hearing a click and feeling the car shift under the newly added weight, Gilbert put his seatbelt on and turned his radio on to have Joel Faviere's voice fill the air with the lyrics of his latest obsession. Yea, all he did need in the summer was his babe and a million melodies.


End file.
